Fall For You
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Basically Sammy needs advice on how to tell a certain Archangel his feelings for him...so who does he turn to for that advice? The one and only Archangel/Trickster Gabriel! Cute Sabriel one-shot!


**Just a little One-shot I came up with yesterday, hope you like :)**

* * *

"Gabe, where the hell did you put my laptop!" yelled Sam.

"Huh?" asked Gabriel, appearing before Sam with a lolly pop stick hanging out of his mouth.

"Dude, where's my laptop. I left it right here" said Sam, pointing to the table where his laptop was "supposed" to be.

"I don't know, maybe Dean-o took it again to watch porn" he shrugged, plonking himself down on the couch and snapping his fingers, making another lolly pop appear and twirling it in his fingers.

"What the hell are you saying I did this time!'' Dean said coming from the other room, twitching his eye brows in confusion.

"Sammy over here recons you took his laptop again" Gabriel smirked.

" I'm the only one who can call him Sammy!'' Dean growled angrily.

" Whatever Dean-o" Gabriel chuckled, still twirling around his lollypop.

**Several minutes later**

"So, Dean-o did you take Sammy's laptop …?''

"No, I didn't take Sammy's Laptop! And you can't call him Sammy, only I can!'' Dean screeched, as he stomped out of the room.

"Why is he in a shitty mood? '' Gabriel asked, looking confused

"I wonder why Gabe, I wonder why ..?'' Sam said as he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his laptop, sitting beside Gabriel on the couch.

"I honestly have no idea" Gabriel said, smirking innocently as he clicked his finger and made yet another lollypop appear.

Sam shook his head "You really know how to piss him off don't you ..?'' he said as he opened his laptop screen and turned it on.

"What can I say, it's a guilty pleasure" he smirked, looking at Sam smirking.

Sam chuckled, before taking a long deep breath "Gabe can I ask you something please, I need your help"

Gabriel got a mischievous glint in his eyes, wriggling his eyebrows and nudging his head in the direction of the bedroom.

"Ewww no, not like that! Sam said, clearly grossed out at the angel's dirty mind. "I need advice" he said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Advice huh...what kind...of advice?'' Gabe asked with a smirk still clearly visible across his face.

"Well .. uhhh.. I really like this certain person and I want to get them to like me...'' Sam said, sounding extremely nervous.

"Well usually I get em' drunk and get em' in bed, they wake up in the morning not remembering what happened the previous night, I call it…Trickster magic" he smirked.

"Of course you do Gabe" Sam smiled sarcastically.

"Well what can I say, I am just that good" He smirked, chucking the remaining lollypop stick across the room.

" Aaahhhhuh .. Keep telling yourself that, but anyway can we get back on to the advice please, its really important."

"Believe me.. I do Sammy, and sure" he said winking

"Well I really like this person and I need help on getting them to like me in return'' Sam said, fiddling with his fingers again

"Well... I will help, but I need to find out who you like first, then I can use my special mojo" he smiled innocently.

Sam flinched, a faint pink blemish crept over his cheeks.

"Who is it, huh" Gabriel begged, his eyes basically pleading to find out who it was.

"Uhh... no one, don't worry" Sam said worriedly, standing up with his laptop in one hand.

Gabriel tugged on his arm and pulled him back on the couch. Leaning over him, their faces inches apart. "Sammy, I can't help you if you don't tell me".

"I can't tell you, I'm worried if I do, something bad will come of it" tears began to flood down the sides of his face.

"Please stop crying Sammy, I hate it when you cry" Gabriel pleaded.

Sam sniffled and nodded. "If I tell you, will you promise to not judge."'

"Yes, I promise not to judge" Gabriel promised, no sign of joking on his face.

"The person I love is a gentlemen when he wants to be, he can always cheer me up with his jokes, tricks and sense of humour. He makes me feel happy when we're together, and he has the most beautiful amber eyes I have ever seen" Sam smirked.

"Hurry up and tell me!"Gabriel screeched holding Sam's hand tightly with a firm grip, clearly not getting who Sam was talking about.

Sam chuckled at how clueless Gabriel was "The person I love is you" he smiled, leaning forward to kiss Gabriel.

Gabriel was taken by suprise as Sam's lips met his but soon was returning the kiss back as heatedly as he could. They pulled back a few seconds later and Gabriel smiled "I have always loved you Sammy, never have I loved anyone like I have you" he said, diving in for another kiss.

Of course Dean made the perfect timing of walking in at that moment.

"Holy Crap! Sammy! Oh my god!'' Dean yelled, running out of the room again.

Sam just smiled benaath Gabriel's lips, closing his eyes and enjoying the touch of his Archangel.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Like?**

**Hate?**

**Let me know :)**

**Kiimii Xx**


End file.
